Second Life
by Celtic karate
Summary: What could have happened, fluffy, to the characters from the movie with Jennifer Garner.
1. Chapter 1

Second Life

1

Elektra sat on a rock, meditating, in the middle of Central Park. Though in her mind she was on another rock on an island. Sighing she opened her eyes and rolled her neck as she watched those around her. She threw herself off of the rock and hit the ground running, keeping her eyes closed to practice her Kimagure to help her avoid other walkers and obstacles.

The past seven years have been full of travel for Elektra, but this time as a tourist and not as an assassin. She went to Thailand, Japan, Beijing, and Paris, Italy and all over Great Britain as well as all over the states. She had hoped that she would run into Abby and her father Mark while on her travels, but she never did. So now she had returned to New York City. She found a small studio apartment in the middle of Hell's Kitchen. The landlord was astounded that she would willing live alone in such a place, but he didn't know that she could defend herself.

Elektra used her untouched funds from her assassin days to pay rent as she roamed around the city until she knew it like the back of her hand. She amused herself by running and practicing her unarmed martial arts skills in central park. She finished her run and started to walk to slow down her heart rate before she stopped completely.

She was in the middle of her cool down stretches when she heard the sound; a stick running over the ground and occasionally hitting something. Elektra smiled as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Matt.

She waited until he was right behind her before speaking. "Matt, what are you doing here in Central Park; aren't you normally in court right now?" She asked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew it was me. I don't have a client, so no court. As to what I'm doing here in central park, my reporter buddy who makes sure no one figures out who I am told me that he's seen a woman with brunette hair running and playing the martial artist here in the park. The third time he saw her he thought it was Elektra. Now that should have been impossible because Elektra was killed by Bullseye. So imagine my surprise when he told me to meet him in the park today to talk about suspicions of another reporter and instead I find a dead woman running. The real question is: what are you doing here Elektra?" His voice was soft, but it still carried an almost seductive tone to it. Elektra was enthralled with his voice until she heard another voice in her head.

Confused she turned around and found him with his cane and sunglasses wearing his traditional black.

"I'd rather not talk about it here. Do you have a safe place nearby?" She asked, her own voice soft.

"Yeah come on." Matt was cocky, but Elektra still shook her head and took his arm as they walked away. To anyone on the outside they would have looked like a couple, and Elektra knew that Matt would like them to be. But anytime she thought about Matt in that way an image of Mark and Abby popped in her head. He led her to his office and looked them in and led her to his desk where she sat on one side and he on the other.

"How are you alive, Elektra?" He was blunt, and stunned.

"Someone brought my body to Stick's training camp. He revived me and I trained there for a few years until he kicked me out, because I couldn't let go of my rage. I became a contract killer, one of the best. Until one of my targets, a young girl, reminded me of me; I couldn't kill them, but the people who hired me just sent another set of assassins. We ended up fleeing their home and coming to the city to get Stick to protect them as they were sought by a crime syndicate known as The Hand. Stick tricked me into protecting them. Running from a group of the leader's son's friends I almost died again and was brought back to the training camp. I challenged the son to a one on one fight and almost lost if it weren't for her, the girl. I was able to eventually beat him but I had lost Abby at the same time. She was dead, like I was. I brought her back to my childhood home and managed to revive her. That was in 2005. I've spent the last seven years traveling. Trying to find myself." Elektra spoke quickly and quietly, not entirely convinced that the office was secured.

She knew that Matt knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but the stuff she left out, she left out because they weren't her secrets to share.

"So now you're back in NYC." He commented, thinking that it meant that they could try again.

"For the time being. I'm leaving for Okinawa in a month." Elektra answered.

"Then we should have dinner before you leave, say next Friday?" He asked.

"As friends or dates?" Elektra asked quickly.

Matt was confused, he thought that she too would want to work back to where they were before Bullseye.

"Dates, Elektra." He said.

"No Matt, I'm sorry but I can't." She said bluntly then made to leave. She got as far as the door before his voice stopped her.

"Why?"

"I'm a totally different person, and whenever I think of anyone like that, all I can see is Abby and her father." She said and left.

A Month later.

Elektra was standing in the airport waiting until her boarding time was nearer. She had decided a month ago that she would start following her gut as soon as she picked up a new pair of Sai for herself and for Abby. To that effect, she'd called an old friend who lived in Naha on the island. She asked her to make two new pair of sai blades. She'd told Matt that she was going to come here, and that was true, it was just as a personal visit then, but now; now it felt like the first step in the journey to find Abby and Mark.

Finally it was a reasonable time to start moving through customs and security. She stood up and stretched while eyeing the crowd around her. She approached security and presented her boarding pass, American driver's license and her passport along with a permission to carry weapons in her suitcase to the security guard. He carefully checked each document and nodded at her and passed her through. The same permission was given to the guards looking over luggage as she stepped through the metal detectors. Finally she was in the compound. She quickly found her gate before moving on to buy food before the trip.

She was one of the first to board the plane and took her time settling into her seat. She was glad that no one was seated in the two remaining seats in her row. She popped a few sleeping pills after takeoff and slept until they landed in Honolulu for more fuel. She read newspapers and magazines for the remainder of the flight to Naha. She gets off the plane and picks up her suitcase and hails a taxi. She told the driver where to go in fluent Japanese.

She arrived to a large farm property about a half mile outside of Naha. The taxi driver helps her unload everything and she pays him and watches him turn back around and drive off. She then turns to the house and takes a deep breath before heading up the pathway. She gets to the door and its opened before she can knock.

"Elektra." The voice belonged to her younger, by about 10 years, friend.

"Kai. It's been a long time." Elektra replied.

"Yes it has, last time I saw you; you had just been expelled after being resurrected by Stick. You here to pick up the two pairs of Sai blades?" She asked as she helped Elektra with her luggage and brought her into the house.

"Yup." Elektra was busy looking around the spacious entry way. The whole house was one level, typical of what she'd seen on the taxi drive over. The whole floor plan was open with wide doorways and holes in the walls like windows that allowed you to see pretty much everywhere in the house at once.

"You like?" Kai asked bluntly.

"I do, nice and open space feels welcoming, but also allows you to see almost everywhere. The house is what looks like one level and because you can see everything its easily defendable." Elektra commented.

"Still the warrior I see. Or is it still the assassin?" Kai asked.

"Still the warrior. I haven't taken a hit in almost seven years." Elektra replied.

"Okay, then tell me why you wanted me to make you more sais? What happened to the two pairs I gave you?" Kai countered.

"Lost the first pair trying to kill Stone, the second pair exploded with Typhoid and Kirigi. I haven't used a pair of them since then." Elektra was starting to relax as much as she possibly could.

"So why do you want them now?"

"One pair is for me. The other pair is for the Treasure." Elektra replied.

"You mean both pairs are for you?"

"No only one like I said."

"But you said the others were for 'The Treasure?'"

"Yup."

"But you're the treasure."

"Different generation." Elektra replied.

"Do you know how often a treasure is born?" Kai asked, sensing that her friend was indeed different.

"I don't."

"The Hand believes that a new Treasure is born every generation. Not true. A new Treasure is born every ten years. So going from you, ten years before you is Typhoid, generation before that is Tattoo, generation before that is Kirigi." Kai started.

"Then what gives, gave, those three the appearance of being younger than me?" Elektra interrupted.

"The powers that The Hand is allied with, demonic powers; that is what gives them the appearance of youth." Kai answered as the moved into the kitchen.

"Okay, after me."

"Ten years after you is me, then is a young girl named Abby. . ." Kai trailed off as she caught the small smile. "Abby is who the sai are for." She stated confidently. Elektra smiled.

"I meet Abby and her father seven years ago. She is why I killed Kirigi and Typhoid, as well as Stone and Tattoo." Elektra smiled softly and Kai nodded before moving to start the tea.

"What was an assassin doing protecting a life or lives instead of taking them?" Kai asked.

"Abby reminded me of me. The first day I meet her she broke into the house I was staying in and stole my mother's necklace. Then she lied to me with a dinner invite. The next day I learned that her and her father were my next hits; I couldn't do it. Then The Hand sent two other assassins. I confronted them and then saved them. I got them out of the house and off the island and to the city and Stick, I was tricked into staying with them and took them McCabe's. They followed us and McCabe dead but they still found us. That's when Stone and Kinko died, and my sai's broke. Typhoid was able to give me her kiss of death. Stick rescued us and I lured Kirigi to my childhood home to battle. I almost died but Abby saved me. We got out of the house and ran into the hedge maze. We were separated and Tattoo summoned a horde of snakes to catch her; I broke Sai's neck. Then Kirigi and I fought again.

"This time I was able to anticipate his speed and stabbed him with a sai. The Sai and him blew up when I threw him in the well at the center of the maze. The second Sai; I threw towards Typhoid and Abby; trying to prevent Typhoid from killing Abby. I was too late.

"Abby was dead when I got to her. I brought her back to the house and to the room my mother died. I brought her back." Elektra said.

"And after that?" Elektra asked.

"I gained my second life and did what I told Abby to do; travel and see the world."

"And now?"

"I went back to New York, and ran into Matt. He tried to rekindle the relationship we had before I left/died. But I couldn't do that. I don't love him anymore. I think I'm in love with Mark, Abby's father." Elektra answered.

"So you want to find them." Kai stated, not questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I'll help you Elektra. But first I need to finish the sais."

"What, you're not finished yet?" Elektra asked.

"I've finished one pair of sai; you can check them out tomorrow. I just need to put a salve over the second pair. Then they're yours after a final sharpening and once over." Kai answered.

"How long will that take?" Elektra wanted to find them and make sure she wasn't too late.

"Anywhere from three days to a week." Kai replied seeing the impatience to get moving on her friends face. "Elektra, use this opportunity to rest, you can train with me, rest and then you can plan where to go from here. Going off half-cocked will only get you so far. Use this time to plan." Kai insisted.

Elektra nodded, knowing that her friend was right.

"Good, now do you want to stay in my room or a guest room?" Kai asked.

"Guest room, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." Elektra replied. Kai nodded before cleaning up the tea cups and kettle putting them in the sink before grabbing Elektra's bags and bringing them into a guest room. "okay, this will be your room, bathroom is down the hall; it has its own shower because the bath house is in town. My room is on the other side of the bathroom. Outside is a pool for lap swimming and a nice open space to train. Then on the other side is my forge area. I'll either be outside or in the forge tomorrow morning it just depends on what time it is." Kai lead her around the house and backyard before they both turned in for the night.

Elektra slept peacefully; like she had since Kirigi had died and the mystery of her mother's death solved.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Life

2

Elektra rose with the dawn as normal. She stretched, popping her back into place. She got out of the bed in Kai's guest room and headed into the bathroom. After she finished she dressed in light weight clothes and headed out to the backyard and the practice yard. She was surprised to find Kai out there moving through some forms, and not in the forge working.

Without saying a word Elektra joined Kai and started moving through her morning stretches. It was natural for them both to team up to help the other with their stretches. They went about a set fight routine before moving onto a free spar. They spent the next three hours working with each other and different weapons. When they were done, Kai headed inside to shower and dress for working in the forge. Elektra pulled the light weight clothes off, revealing a one piece swimsuit. She jumped into the pool and began to swim. She swam for another three hours before heading back inside and meditating. She took an afternoon nap, hoping that she might dream about the two she sought.

Her afternoons were spent with a light run through the town, again her eyes stayed closed the entire run. When she returned she'd head to her computer and search random destinations. She decided to return to the island where she first met them. To that end she bought the house she had stayed in before, the owner quite willing to sell it to her for a reduced rate.

The next five days took on the same pattern. By the sixth day Kai had finished the second set of Sai blades and presented both sets to her. The first set was exactly like her older sets, but with one addition, the handle was now red leather, instead of calf skin.

The second set looked similar, but the blades were narrower and lighter in weight, their handles were wrapped in black leather. Both blades came with a sheath in matching leather; red and black. Caps came out to cap the tips of the mini blades that were attached to the pommel. Elektra loved her blades and placed them carefully into her suitcase. She also knew that Abby would like the second pair; she slid that pair into a special bag and put the bag. That night she dreamed of the Markets in India, and the chain Abby used to defend herself, her warrior beads. The next morning she changed her flight to arrive in India.

Later that day Kai drove her to the airport and said good luck and good bye to her, Elektra promised to contact her as soon as she found who she was looking for.

She boarded her plane and slept until the captain announced that they were landing. She spent the next three weeks traveling from market to market searching for warrior beads. She found them in a tiny remote, off the map town. The store owner, who knew the legend of the beads told her to challenge his son for the beads, and that if she won, he'd give her the beads without charging her. She agreed and challenged his son.

She won, and she won without straining herself too hard. She didn't touch the beads; instead she had the owner place them into the same bag as Abby's sai blades. She bought two small whetstones for the pair of sai blades and returned to the airport, this time her destination was the island, and the next part of her journey to find Mark and Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Life 3

The plane arrived on the mainland and she boarded the ferry for the island. She headed to the house, her house and entered. It was almost the same as when she was last here, just with a light layer of dust. She spent the next week buying modern furniture and cleaning the house. She called Matt and asked if he could send her the rest of her stuff from her Hell's Kitchen apartment; he agreed.

Two weeks later her stuff came over on the ferry. Two of the deckhands helped her load everything into the car she bought and watched her drive off with it. She managed to load everything into the house and let her OCD arrange everything. Feeling like she exercised a little bit, she cut down her evening work out down to just a long run around the island. Her running route took her past their old house. It was still empty.

She incorporated that run into her every day routine. And for a month; the house that still belonged to Mark and Abby, remained empty. She began to despair and soon stopped looking at the house when she ran past. She was planning her next move to track them down one day as she ran past in the morning. Since she no longer looked at the house and the plans were firmly in her mind; she didn't see activity around the house and a newly blonde Abby staring at her running form.

Abby followed her and saw that she lived in the same house as the last time she lived on the island. She watched from the outside and Elektra went inside and reappeared ten minutes later in her swimming gear and watched as she headed towards the ocean. When Abby was sure that Elektra had gone she headed into the house and wandered from room to room, checking to make sure that it was in fact Elektra that lived in the house again. Abby lost track of time as she wandered the first floor and soon the second floor.

Elektra had finished her swim that hid her tears, and headed home. The second she entered her house, she knew someone was inside. Closing her eyes and letting her power guide her to the second floor and the guest room she was slowly transforming into her office. Silently she peeked in the room and saw Abby. Barely concealing her gasp of delight and surprise, Elektra wrapped her arms around the girl, startling her. But Elektra spoke before Abby could do anything about the arms around her waist.

"You know I normally don't tolerate thieves, and if I let you go once, I normally don't do that again. But I think I'll make an exception for you." She then let the younger girl go, and Abby spun around on the spot and planted her hands on her hips.

"I didn't steal anything, this time. I just wanted to see if it really was you." Abby defended herself before throwing her arms around the older woman. The 22 year old was still smaller than the redhead. Elektra returned the hug, squeezing the younger one to her.

"I've been looking for you." Abby said, her voice muffled by Elektra's shoulder. Elektra pulled back to see Abby's face.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Four years." Abby said. "I had lost hope this last year and just decided to return as soon as I had graduated for college. I got back late last night, and my stuff got here this morning on the early morning ferry."

"Oh Abby, four years ago I didn't want to be found. By anyone. I wanted to travel, see the world as at tourist, not an assassin. I did that for the first six years of the last seven. I returned to New York to put my past there behind me and get closure from an old flame. Then I had supplies to get. I needed to sai blades and I needed to visit a friend in Japan. It was there I decided to try and find you and your father." Elektra pulled Abby to her again and closed her eyes. Abby couldn't believe that Elektra was here again. She missed the older woman so much, as had her father.

"Where's your dad?" Elektra asked a few minutes later after letting the younger woman go and leading her to the sofa.

"He has another week in office before he can work from home out here. He told me to go on ahead and he'd catch up." Abby answered, hiding a smirk knowing what she really wanted to know.

"How's he doing?" She answered hoping that Abby would take pity on her and answer the unasked question in her voice.

"He's good, seemed lonely. He's been single for the last few years. He tried dating but they were all too mundane for him, so he got bored pretty quickly. So he swore off dating for a few years." Abby answered and watched as Elektra sighed and relaxed in relief.

"Personally, I think he was comparing every woman to mom and you." She added, just to be a pain and watched as Elektra blushed bright red.

The two fell into their pattern of teasing each other as Elektra cooked a simple meal for the two of them. They ate in silence before planning on how to surprise Mark. They came up with a simple plan that Elektra would be in the house while Abby went to pick her dad up from the ferry in a week. That was the extent of the plan as far as Abby was sure of. Elektra planned to greet him with a kiss, one that he would hopefully return.

But only time would tell, and Elektra knew that she would need to stay extra busy for the next seven days to avoid going nuts.

And that's what she did. Mornings were a solitary run through the small island streets, her eyes closed. She'd break for a solitary breakfast before she would start swimming until lunch. Lunch, take out that would be with Abby and then they'd work on her unarmed combat, and the second day is when she presented Abby with her new warrior beads and her pair of Sai blades. They'd practice and train until dinner where they would head to either house and create a meal together before parting for the night.

Finally the day Mark arrived on the ferry arrived and Abby let Elektra into the house as she left to pick her father up. She hoped that he hadn't given up hop and moved on, she wanted Elektra to stay around forever and knew that if her dad moved on, she'd leave so they wouldn't see her breaking heart.

She started cooking, hoping to have the food ready soon, so they could all eat together. The meal was simple and cooked easily, which was a real blessing to Elektra as she was so nervous that she would have ruined anything more complex because she couldn't pay attention. When it was cooking she could no longer control her nerves and started to pace back and forth until the sound of Abby's car reached her ears. She held her breath as Abby led her father, who hadn't aged at all up the stairs. Abby started speaking just outside the door, and Elektra moved to where she could hear what she said.

"I have a surprise for you Dad." She started and even Elektra could hear the smile in her voice.

"What is it Abby?" Mark asked, sounding tired. The last few years had been both exhausting and wonderful at the same time, and all he really wanted was to go to bed and hopefully be visited by Elektra. He had given up hope of finding her long before Abby had.

"Stick was right." Abby said simply and rushed on to explain. "Stick said that if she didn't want to be found, no one would find her. We would have to wait for to want to be found, than she'd find us." Abby opened the door and Elektra backed up to allow it room to move and to be seen. Mark walked into the house, his eyes on her and his face pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Elektra."


	4. Chapter 4

Second Life 4

Mark asked as he entered his house, a house he had not lived in for almost seven years; looking at a woman he hadn't seen in just as long. She had aged beautifully over the last seven years. Her hair was longer and was brunette with red highlights and dark-lights that made her hair glow when the setting sun hit it. She had filled out slightly, while still staying fit. She had curves, not only on her body, but on her face. She had a small smile as she stood in the middle of his house her hands wringing the other in front of her.

She watched him as he watched her, just soaking in his appearance. She had missed him so much, she just wanted to run and kiss him senseless, but she held back, he needed to make the first move. Abby sensed this and pushed her dad forward, causing him to stumble forward before his legs carried him across the remaining space between him and Elektra. He would have started running, had she been any farther, but she wasn't and he soon found himself hugging her, holding her in his arms as her arms circled his neck and gave him a kiss that trumped the last one they shared. Abby just shook her head and headed into the kitchen, hearing the timer that announced that dinner was ready. She pulled it out of the oven to cool before leaning against the doorway, watching the two adults embrace, with Elektra's face in her father's neck.

"I missed you." He breathed into her hair. He felt her smile against his neck before she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I missed you too," she told him before kissing him softly. She took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen and dinner.

The three of them ate in silence, everyone felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. When the food had been eaten, Abby did the dishes while her father pulled Elektra to the living room and onto the sofa. She originally went to sit next to him, but he pulled her into his lap and tilted them both sideways and spread his legs to where they were on either side of her legs, his arms wrapped around her while their fingers linked together while their hands rested on her stomach. Elektra sighed and thought to herself _this is so much better._ She leaned her head back against his shoulder and kissed the underside of his jaw.

She was so comfortable that she fell asleep, and turned further into him and the back of the couch. He was just content to hold her until Abby came into the room and said goodnight to her father. He smiled and lifted the small, yet strong women into his arms and carrying her to bed, remembering a time at the beginning of their journey when Abby told him about her nightmares from when they shared a room at Stick's camp. He hoped her sleep would be peaceful tonight. He pulled off her shoes and pants, leaving her in her shirt and pulled a pair of sweats over his legs before discarding his shirt and spooning up behind her.

With Elektra finally in his arms he fell asleep rather quickly and their sleep was peaceful.

Abby was the first up, followed by Elektra. The two did a quick morning workout before Abby practically pushed Elektra back into her father's room, saying she would be gone for most of the day and they should do couple-y things until dinner.

Elektra laughed before following the suggestion of the young girl. She shed all of her clothes and climbed into bed next to the sleeping man. Well he wasn't asleep, but pretended to be to see what she would do. He didn't realize she was naked and pulled her to him and started to kiss her neck, he moaned when he realized she wasn't wearing the shirt from last night and she smiled before removing his pants and underwear. They made love for the rest of the morning, stopping to eat before returning to the bed until Abby came home. She left them alone and let them bask in their love for the rest of the night.

She and her father had Elektra and Elektra had them; life was good.

Elektra gave her the beads and sai blades on morning while Mark slept, and Abby smiled before hugging Elektra, saying she hoped she'd become her step daughter soon, to Elektra's amusement and she replied that she hoped to become a step mom someday soon as well.


End file.
